


even in my pain they laugh (but they learnt how they hurt me)

by zephyrrwind



Series: eret one-shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), eret is sad, he’s a raven hybrid like he will always be in my fics, lets pretend that’s a real tag, no beta we die like ghostbur, poor bby :(, rating because i’m writing and i curse a lot but it’s ok because eret does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind
Summary: eret shows phil and ranboo their biggest insecurity in a attempt to gain their trust but instead were turned away and talked about.hurt and comfort i promise they work out their problems :)
Relationships: Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: eret one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	even in my pain they laugh (but they learnt how they hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> i took that one scene of them seeing their eyes and made it sad but it’s okay because they talk it out and yeah, thinking of writing more for them and calling them the hybrid found family?  
> anyways enjoy :]

The black glasses they vowed to never take off were stripped from their face by their own hands. Standing there in the snowy land with eyes that could literally light up a room is uncomfortable, Eret hates how it feels to have their eyes out in the open.

The small disgusted noise coming from each of them didn’t help, they felt they should’ve expected this but wanted hope that maybe, _just maybe_ the wouldn’t be a freak to the two men standing in front of them. O _f course I’m wrong, I can never trust anyone not to hurt me._

”That’s terrifying!” “i know right?? it’s hard to look at!” They didn’t wanna bear more, just blocking out the hurtful words.

”You guys know I’m not deaf right? I can fucking hear you.” They snapped at the two, angry and hurt. Tears started welling up in their glistening eyes and they blinked hard to make the dampness disappear.

”I’m not an idiot! I get it! I’m a fucking monster right?! I’m just a fucking monster!” the tears they desperately tried to hold back were running down their face, shining in the sunlight. 

“Just tell me to my face rather then whisper about me behind closed doors.” They wanted to sob.

”Eret-“ _“No!”_

“I showed you the thing I hate about myself most, the thing that I am most insecure about! And what did you do? _You fucking insulted me when I could obviously hear you!_ ” they we’re close to sobbing, but in a desperate attempt to keep their pride they didn’t.

“I’m not fucking surprised, tommy acted worse. Fucking screamed and ran off.” They were tired, so tired.

”I’ll be going now.” “Eret wait-“ They turned and ignored them before they even had a chance to speak.

* * *

Crying into their soft sheets in their empty castle wasn’t something they planned on spending their day doing, but they were tired and needed to let it out. 

They didn't notice the sound of the large castle doors creaking open while being stuck in their own mind, "Eret..?" the voice of Ranboo calling out softly toward the empty halls startles them awake.

”..Ranboo..?” they call out into the empty castle softly, their sleepiness interfering with their reason. 

“yeah it’s me, Phil’s with me, Techno too. Phil and I are here to say we’re sorry, really sorry..” The hybrid trails off.

“Eret can you come down please?”Phil encouraged, his voice a surprising comfort. 

“Yeah just-“ They look at their clothes, cringing at the soft shorts and tank top adorning their slim body. “Just give me a second!” They added.

They quickly found something else to wear, a long dark green dress that reaches their calves with a soft light brown sweater over top it. They slowly walk down the stairs of their castle, admittedly scared of not only the two who ridiculed them not that long ago but also Technoblade, he was _the_ Technoblade and they still weren't sure if they had a good relationship with the piglin hybrid at the moment. _Ob_ _viously you don't you're a **monarch,**_ _he's probably just here to protect the other two.._

"Hello.." They greet the trio softly, obviously scared.

Phil smiles at the wither hybrid, happy they atleast came down to see them. 

"S-so.." They enternally cringe at their stuttering, shaky voice. _Pull it together.  
_

"What brings you three here today?" They questioned.

“Well.. we came to say sorry, how we reacted was immature and- god we’re so sorry Eret.” Phil murmured, wallowing in guilt. 

“Y-yeah.. I’m so sorry Eret.” Ranboo added

Eret smiled sadly, it still stung but with time they could heal. “I forgive you guys, I’m sorry too- for- for being angry-“ “No! Please don’t be angry.. you had every right..” ranboo interrupted. Eret smiled.   
  


The wither hybrid’s eyes shifted to the figure standing near the door, Technoblade the ever intimidating met their eyes, the brunette’s eyes widened and looked away, a slight blush adorning their features at the embarrassment of being caught staring.   
  


“So.. Technoblade, why- why are you here?” They questioned, ever curious.   
  
He grunted, “ ‘m here to make sure these two actually apologize.”   
  


Eret’s eyes widen not expecting the answer, they giggle softly.

”Well! You’re all always welcome here” they smiled.

Phil smiled back, “I appreciate that your highness” he teased.

”Ha ha” They quipped back, voice laced with sarcasm.

  
The four spent the rest of the day bonding and learning about eachother.   
  


They started becoming an odd family of hybrids, misfits of nature, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit mad at myself for not topping 1k but still proud of myself for everything :)  
> I hope you enjoyed! This is in a series of works that will take place in what I see the dream smp as including a bunch of headcannons and A LOT of eret stuff! 
> 
> <3


End file.
